


True Love

by purplemoonabove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Gay Keith (Voltron), Human Allura (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) wants to date Lance, Keith is Liv, Lance is Holden, Liv and Maddie Scene, Love Triangle, M/M, Minor Allura/Lance (Voltron), Triangle-a-Rooney, True Love, Was so worth writing about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplemoonabove/pseuds/purplemoonabove
Summary: Keith is in love with Lance, who is dating Allura. The three, along with Hunk, are in a band, and they got a big break to perform on a live talk show. Keith walks on Lance, working on a song, and being the friends they are soon sang together. But in the end, is friendship really on their minds...





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

> If you are familiar with the Disney Channel show, Liv and Maddie, then hopefully you know this scene from the episode, Triangle-a-Rooney!
> 
> I couldn't help myself. I was just looking at the clip, where Holden and Liv were singing True Love, and I immediately started imaging Lance and Keith, respectively, doing that, so I had to write it down!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did!

Keith entered the music room, curious on who was playing the piano inside. It was empty earlier, but now... it held someone he didn’t want to see, but also want to see. 

Lance McClain. 

A naturally sun-kissed teenager who is next-door neighbors with him, and originally attended a boarding school. That is, if it weren’t for the unexpected sinkhole that now held the school. So, he was currently attending Garrison High School, in the same grade as Keith and Allura Tean, Lance’s new girlfriend. Keith’s a good friend to them, but there’s a secret they don’t know. 

Keith had a massive crush on Lance. He would have gotten his chance on asking him out, if it weren’t for Allura on taking that chance. And by his own advice, at that. Now, every time he seen them together, even when they were acting all lovey-dovey, it becomes so difficult for him to stay in the same room with them. Not when his heart was aching in pain, and he had to act out like nothing was going on. Sure, he loved Allura, she was a wonderful friend to him and he missed hanging out with her. He was happy when Hunk suggested for the three of them to become a band for the school’s competition, the Battle of the Bands. However, Keith wasn’t good at playing the lead guitar, and Allura immediately suggested Lance, who was incredible...! 

But that also meant being with him, and Allura (and Hunk, of course) together again. 

Earlier, Hunk announced to them a big break. The band, Voltron, was going to perform on a new talk show, Nimbus at Night, live and in all televisions here in Springs Field, Wisconsin, their hometown. Thus, brings us back to the current present. 

Seeing Lance in here made him want to leave, but he couldn’t. Not just because Lance was here, alone, but because of what he was playing. He knew the song anywhere — he was the one that wrote and sang it at Prom weeks ago. 

Keith found himself in his own trance as his forward steps were soft enough to have Lance oblivious to his single audience member. His heart fluttered at the irony; Lance was singing Keith’s feelings — to him! — with that charming tenor voice that can make Keith melt. His hand rested on something solid, leaning towards it as the singing continued. 

Unfortunately, that broke the moment. 

CRASH! 

“OH!” 

SLAM! 

CLANG! 

The “solid object” was actually a music stand that became falling dominos with three more, and caused a single cymbal flip off the stool it rested on, landing sharply on the others. Keith immediately attempted to keep cool, darting back and posing on the front door with a sheepish smile and an awkward laugh coming after. And later a blush on how ridiculous he sounded, and yet Lance was humored as he smiled back. Must he be so cute?! 

Be cool, be cool! “Heeey,” Keith let out. Yeah, that works... “Uh, wha-what'd you doing?” 

“Well, I was working on a song that we can perform on Nimbus at Night,” Lance answered, glancing over the music sheets he brought in. Keith nodded in understanding. “I couldn’t get that song you sang at Prom out of my head,” he added. 

Keith widened his eyes, still smiling but on the inside, his heart was pumping up a storm. 

** _ Oh, he means “True Love”, the song that reminds me that my good friend is dating the guy I like... Yeah, I really can’t get that song out of my head either! _ **

“I was playing around with the melody, so let me know what you think.” 

“Okay.” 

Those long fingers of Lance replayed the beginning, having Keith remind himself to be serious on the song choice, considering it or not if its suitable. But with that smile Lance quickly gave before watching his fingers, he loosened up and smiled. This was a fun time for a fun moment with a fun-loving friend. No need to be serious. It was just a song; he didn’t need to act judgmental on it. Keith then walked over and sat beside him as Lance begun to sing. 

_ If I could do it all over _

_ Maybe I’d do it different _

_ Maybe I wouldn’t be here _

_ In this position _

Keith followed, but in a harmony tone: 

_ I found you then I lost you _

_ Looking back was torture _

_ And it hurts to know I let you go _

_ You lived right around the corner _

Eye contact was made as the duo sang, melody and harmony: 

_ And I could’ve had it all _

_ Could’ve had it all... _

He would have if he took a step ahead from Allura. A chance to finally be with Lance not as a friend, but as a boyfriend... They wouldn’t have to worry; there were plenty of same-sex couples in their school, so it wasn’t like they were bound to get backlash from everyone. But, guess fate had some other chances to work on, and thought differently on Keith’s like it was no big deal... 

Which it should be! For sure, Keith has been very supportive to Lance and Allura’s relationship. Seeing them happy together makes him glad on how healthy and bright they are together. However,... if he just had the chance... Just looking deep in those beautiful blue eyes... Keith was aware on how difficult his crush on Lance was, but if fate really cared for his hope... if he really does get the second chance of a lifetime... 

_ I’d never let it go... _

_ I’d never let it go this time. _

‘_Just a second chance_,’ Keith thought, feeling himself leaning towards Lance. He must be dreaming, he knew it was impossible for Lance to feel the same way, and yet, he was leaning, too... ‘_That’s all I ask_.’ 

“Woah!” 

The moment was broken and immediately the two tore away from each other, immediately standing up to move further apart. Hunk entered the room, now bewildered on what he almost saw. “What’s going on here?” 

“Uhh,” Keith started, blushing a little — only to have it disappear when another voice, a dreaded voice that made his heart ache in guilt. 

“Yeah, what’s going on here?” Allura asked, curious. The tension immediately filled up in the air. “Cause that was incredible!” And the tension just deflated, forming laughter and agreement. “We have to perform it on Nimbus at Night!” 

“Yeah, I'm not sure we want to go down that road,” Hunk then said, confusing her. 

“No, it’s amazing. Let’s work on an arrangement,” she encouraged. 

“Okay, tell you what.” Hunk grabbed Allura’s hand. “You and Lance stay here and work on the song — as a couple~!” He purposely pushed Allura over to him, then grabbed Keith’s arm, pulling him over to Hunk. “Keith and I would just focus on some vocal exercises. Now, Keith?” The said teen looked away from them and to the acting Hunk with his fake bright smile 

“Try this: _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, __noo__~ — _NO!” 

Startled, a silent Keith was yanked out of the room, the two leaving an excited and happy Allura and a confused Lance alone in the music room. Also leaving Allura with no clue of what happened, and what _ could have _ happened if it weren’t for Hunk’s intrusion. 

‘_Oh, dear God, why couldn’t this be a dream?!_’ 


End file.
